Reunited with Jade
by bestiewritters
Summary: For years Jade has had to adjust to the fact that her family were overseas in Iraq serving in the Military but her biggest dream is to have them home for good and not have them go back to war when her 16th birthday comes will that be the day her dreams come true will she get what she has been longing for will they be reunited with Jade, in honour for those who are serving
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys how are you all I know it has been quite some time since I have last updated my books and for that I am so sorry about life has been crazy for me and between studying for my classes I haven't found a whole lot of time to update my books but I promise you I will update them when I get a chance, it's just that those two books do require some planning in terms of the direction I will be taking which is why I haven't updated as they do require a few hours of planning. With that being said this story is going to be a short one probably two or three chapters and it's to honour war veterans on ANZAC day and for those who are wondering what that is, this is a day here in Australia that we honour the fallen soldiers similar to veteran's day in America and it's a national holiday to honour them, now I hope you guys will like it and I know this pairing is different to the ones I would normally write but I am hoping you will like it all the same, so let me know what you all think of it as it does help me out tremendously xxxx._

From the moment she was born Jade was aware that her life was different she was the daughter of two surgeons although not just any surgeons they were military surgeons and when she born her parents were around for 8 or 9 months before her father had to return to Iraq. While her mum stayed at home with her and so it went for extended periods of time her dad would be gone to fight in a foreign country before coming home briefly, but change was soon brought about to Jade's world when shortly after her 6th birthday her mum and dad both had to return to Iraq and she had to live with her aunt Arizona and Callie. Both Teddy and Owen hated leaving their only daughter behind to fight in a war but this was their jobs and they knew they had to do it as Jade got older she grew to be a carbon copy of Teddy from her long blonde hair to her Jade green eyes to her slightly tanned skin and thin body build and apart from the shape of Jade's eyes there was almost no sign of Owen within her. When it came to Jade's personality it was a mix of both Owen and Teddy she had Owen's attitude of not taking anyone's crap but she also held Teddy's somewhat sweet and honest personality and she inherited both of her parent's intelligence as she was a grade ahead of everyone in her year level. So, as she got older she began to understand why her parents were away for such long periods of time and although Jade missed them immensely she understood why they had to go and it made her proud of them knowing that they were sacrificing everything to serve their country. It was two days before Jade's 16th birthday and she was going through her video for the presentation she had to give on veteran's day which incidentally enough happened to fall on her 16th birthday, it had been almost two years since she last saw her parents and her aunt and uncle all four of them were away on a two-year tour in Iraq and they were all scheduled to return home in 4 months.

Something Jade had been counting down she was currently living at her aunt Meredith and her uncle Derek's house and she had been living there since her family had left, as she was going through the video she looked at the photo on her bedside table it was taken on the day her family was leaving, Jade was standing in the middle while her mum and dad were standing on the right and her aunt Megan and her uncle Nathan stood on the left all five of them were smiling and looked happy. As they took the photo but every time she looked at the photo it was a painful reminder of how much she missed them it had been almost two years since she had seen them all in person, and even though they all wrote and skyped Jade as often they could it never felt the same for her she wanted them all home and she wanted them there on Wednesday when she had to give the presentation. The school had decided Jade should be the one to give the presentation since she was the school president and she had the unique situation of having four family members currently on active duty. So here she was editing a video with photos of her entire family and rehearsing her entire speech as she was editing someone began knocking on her bedroom door Jade put her laptop down and went to open the door to see her uncle Derek standing outside the door she let him in the room before sitting back on her bed motioning for him to do the same.

"How's the video coming along?"

"It's good I'm just doing the last-minute edits of the photos and the music after that I'll be done I only wished the four people featured in the video would be there though it feels weird and hard doing this knowing they won't get to see it in person."

"Jade I know it's tough not having them there but everyone at Grey-Sloan will be there and I know that they will still be proud to see the video of you giving the speech."

"I know but I guess it's even tougher with it being my 16th birthday and them not being here to celebrate it with me or be at party I was hoping they would be home before my birthday so that I could celebrate it with them."

Derek knew that it was tough for Jade but what she didn't know was that her family were actually going to be there for the presentation both Derek and Meredith received a call from Owen and Teddy telling them that both of them and Megan and Nathan had retired from the army and all four of them were coming home to surprise Jade. For her birthday and as hard as it was to not say anything to Jade both Meredith and Derek knew that her reaction to it would be worth a thousand words. It would be the surprise of a lifetime for Jade and neither Meredith nor Derek could wait to see her reaction as did the rest of their colleagues at Grey-Sloan, everyone knew how much she had missed them so for two more days they had to keep the charade up.

"I know it's hard Jade and I know that they more than anything wished they could be there but they will be home soon enough and I'm sure they'll celebrate it with you then."

"I know they will and I understand completely and I don't hate them for it but it's hard though not seeing them all the time."

 _In Iraq_

Teddy and Owen had just finished their last surgery they had operated on a soldier who had a bullet lodged in his Aorta and although it was a tough save they both managed to pull it off. After they both had scrubbed out of surgery they headed back to their bunks to finish packing everything before they left for home in a few hours and neither of them could contain their excitement of finally seeing their precious daughter after two long years of being away.

"I can't believe that we are finally going home Owen and that we'll finally see our daughter after so long, god I just want to hold her and tell her much I love her."

"I know me to babe but it won't be long before all four of us will be home and we'll have her in our arms again now we should talk about what we are getting her for her birthday?"

"Well she is getting her license so how about a car we know she is responsible enough for one and it means we won't have to be a taxi service for her either."

Owen just laughed at his wife's comment of being Jade's taxi but he also agreed that it was probably a suitable gift for her.

"Alright so it's settled we'll get her a car now we just have to determine what kind of car we get her?"

"Mini Copper it's the car Jade has always wanted and it's not too expensive to buy either."

"Alright well now that we have that sorted let's get the last of our stuff packed before we leave, hopefully Meg and Nate will be almost ready to go."

They headed too their bunk as they entered they saw Megan and Nathan in there with all their stuff packed up.

"Oh, good you guys are done Nate and I want to get going so that we get home sooner to see mum and Jade, she has no clue we are coming home does she?"

"No, she doesn't everyone is keeping it quiet till after she finishes her speech and then we'll surprise her."

"Well that's good I bet you and Owen can't wait to see her or meet her boyfriend?"

At this comment Owen glared at Megan and then turned to his wife looking for some sort of explanation about Megan's comment.

"Owen, Jade told us about him remember his name is River?"

"Yeah I remember her mentioning him I was just trying to ignore that she even mentioned him or that he even existed."

Owen said through clenched teeth, he hated the idea that his daughter now had a boyfriend if it was up to him she would be 25 before she got a boyfriend but he was hoping scaring him a little would be enough to ensure that he wouldn't hurt his daughter.

"Well she wants us to meet him so please be nice when we do meet him."

"Teddy is right Owen I don't want this poor boy running away scared because you told him some horror story."

"I will try to be nice but it doesn't mean I have to like it either."

Nathan stood there laughing he knew this boy was probably going to have to worship the ground his niece walked on if he wanted Owen to even like him and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy but he also understood Owen's reaction. Nathan thought that if it were the other way around he would have a similar reaction to Owen.

"Come on guys we should get ready to go we have a niece and daughter to surprise and we have a long plane journey ahead of us."

With that the four of them picked up their bags and left the bunk to head for the plane that would finally take them home and reunite them with Jade and all four of them were excited that after two years of being gone they would all be home with her permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come for Jade she was finally 16 it was also the day she scheduled to give the presentation for veteran's day and while she wasn't nervous about giving the speech she did wish more than anything that four people the entire presentation was dedicated to would be there to see it but she knew they had to stay over there and fight for their country. So, putting her feeling aside she got dressed and took her laptop before making her way downstairs but as she got down there she was greeted with a sight that made her feel happier and little less sad, her family from Grey-Sloan were all down there waiting for even her grandma Evelyn stood down there with them all.

"Happy sweet 16th Jade" everyone shouted.

This gesture made Jade so happy everyone at Grey-Sloan knew how hard it was for her not having her parents around as much and the fact that they all tried making this day better for her made Jade realise how lucky and blessed she truly was to call them all family. After she was done eating breakfast with everyone her grandma stood up from the table with what appeared to be a letter in her hand.

"Jade your mum and dad wanted you to read this on 16th birthday your mum gave it to me in case she couldn't be here to give it to you herself."

Jade took the letter from her grandma and began to read it.

 _To our dearest daughter Jade India Altman-Hunt,_

 _The day you were born your father and I knew right there and then we were blessed to call you our little princess as you may or may not know we named you Jade for your jade green eyes, your father and I know how much you have sacrificed these last 16 years. We know how hard it has been not having us around as much as you would have liked and yet despite all of that you never once resented us for it no instead you understood why we had to go and you just adjusted and accepted it and for that we could not have been more proud of you, in every way possible you have exceeded our expectations of you when most would have cracked you never did you were strong just as we raised you to be. We love you so much Jade and every time we have to leave you behind a part of us breaks knowing that it will be quite some time before we get to hold you in our arms or tell you that we love you in person, over these last 16 years you have made us realise that we are the luckiest parents to have raised such a beautiful and sweet daughter. If I was not able to give you this in person it obviously means I am still overseas, but I want you to remember how much we love you and miss you and how proud we truly are over you the amount of love we hold for you can never be explained and knowing you were created from two people who love each other dearly makes it all the more special. Now we have left something with your grandma who assures me she will give it to you it's a necklace with a jade green emerald pendant we bought it the day you were born and we were saving it for your 16_ _th_ _birthday, so wear it with pride and pass it down to your daughter on her 16_ _th_ _birthday we love you Jade India from the depths of our being so happy sweet 16_ _th_ _princess,_

 _With all our love mum & dad. _

After she was done reading the letter Jade began to cry with happiness and sadness and seeing her cry brought a few tears among the women in the room, her grandma soon brought the necklace and everyone was stunned by its beauty the necklace was a simple gold chain with small diamonds in between the chain and in the centre of the necklace was a jade green emerald pendant in the shape of a diamond it was simple and classic but also beautiful and elegant. It was clear her parents had put a lot of thought and effort into the gift, Jade had her grandma place the necklace around her neck and for some reason wearing the necklace seemed to give Jade the strength she needed to give the speech with pride for the four people who selflessly putting their lives on the line for their country. It was soon time for everyone to leave the house and head for the school's auditorium everyone was seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin there were even local media in the auditorium this had Jade feeling more anxious but as she looked down at her neck she knew that she could do it for them, she was soon called onto to the stage and she knew that it was now or never time for her to give the presentation of her life.

"Now I would like to present our school president who is going to share her experience of being in a military family please give a warm welcome to Jade Altman-Hunt."

Everyone began clapping as she walked out on stage as she looked at her speech she knew right then that she didn't need it so she left it on the podium and began to speak from the heart."

" _Well hello everyone as you all know my name is Jade and it is my distinct honour and pleasure to be standing here talking to you all. So most of you are probably wondering what is my connection with the military is those who are closest to me know all about my story but for those who don't I have the unique honour of having four of my family members currently serving in Iraq, as military surgeons if you will turn your attention to the photo you will see a photo of me and the four people this speech is dedicated to, now as I am sure you have all figured out the woman standing next to me on my left is my mother colonel Theodora Altman. Who if she were here right now would kill me for calling her by her first name since she hates her name and for those who are interested she is a military cardiothoracic surgeon and standing next to her is my father, Major Owen Hunt he is a trauma military surgeon and standing on my right is my aunt. Lieutenant Megan Hunt and like my father she is a trauma surgeon and standing next to her is my uncle, colonel Nathan Riggs and like my mum he is a cardiothoracic surgeon but these four incredible people are not my only connection to the military, if you will turn your attention to the next picture you will see my grandfather sergeant Eric Hunt who like his son and daughter was a military trauma surgeon who sadly lost his life while serving his country and standing next to him is my grandma Evelyn Hunt who was a military nurse. Now in the photo next to them was my grandfather Captain Daniel Altman who like my mum was a military orthopaedic surgeon who also sadly lost his life while serving his nation but it wasn't just him who perished that day my grandma Maria Altman another military nurse died as well leaving my mum behind. So, as you can easily tell there are two things imbedded in my DNA the military and medicine so I guess it doesn't come as a surprise that once I graduate high school I want to serve as a military surgeon just like my family and keep that tradition going. I'm sure most of you are wondering why I would be crazy enough to do this? Well the reason why I want to do this is because I feel I owe it to my country to serve it but I also want to follow in my parent's footsteps and give up my life selflessly to make sure that everyone sitting before is safe at night and is free, so that they can make the choices and decisions they want in life. Now a lot of people want to know what it's like to be the child of a military surgeons and honestly it's hard at times to not see my family for up to two years at a time and every time they leave I worry that they won't come home and that I will get a call saying that one of them has died, that thought alone scares me so much and it's something that thousands of families go through each day and it's hard but I can't hold it against them for leaving to go and do something noble something that makes me proud and knowing that I get to call them my family makes me even more proud. Today is my 16_ _th_ _birthday and more than anything I want my four favourite people here with me but I know that them not being here is not their fault and I know that more than anything they want to be but they have to serve their country and that alone makes me realise that while selfishly I want them here I know they have to be over there keeping everyone safe. So while being in a military family is hard it's also one of the most rewarding experience and by hearing this I want everyone to know how much these brave men and women give up all the time but to also remember those who have fallen and never made it home and to honour them, now I would like to show the video I made of my family so that you can see how we are like an everyday family who sometimes has to be separated and the song used for the video is Faraway by Nickelback as it describes how I and thousands of others out there feel every day."_

Everyone began watching the video in awe of how much time and effort Jade had clearly put into the video she hoped that her speech would remind everyone how lucky they were and to appreciate their families and cherish every minute spent, as the video finished she took the mic to finish her speech.

" _Alright so I hope this video was able to remind everyone to appreciate their families and to not take the moments spent with them for granted_ _but to instead make the most of those times and tell them how much you love them so I hope you enjoyed this presentation thankyou everyone."_

Jade handed the microphone to the principle but as she was about to walk off the stage the principle asked her to stay on stage.

"Jade before you leave the stage we need you to stay up here for a few minutes now your speech was truly inspiring and no doubt left its mark on everyone, but we also know that you had one wish and that was to have those four incredible people home and while we can't bring them home just yet we did bring four people who no doubt understand how you feel so if I could invite these four people up to the stage and if everyone could look to the right you'll see the four people walking."

Soon everyone's attention turned to the right through the crowd of people Jade couldn't tell who it was but as they walked to the steps in their combat uniform her family were coming towards her it was like time froze, no it couldn't be Jade thought she was dreaming but the minute she knew she wasn't dreaming and that walking up onto the stage was the four people she had longed to see handing the microphone over to the principle Jade immediately ran into their arms, the minute she landed in their arms she began to cry she couldn't believe that after two years she was finally in their arms again and seeing her cry had tears coming from all four of them and everyone else in the room.

"I can't believe it you guys are actually home and here I mean I feel like this is some sort of dream you guys aren't supposed to be home for another four months."

"Well Jade consider this a surprise we got off early but we have some more news to share with you."

"What could be bigger than having you four back at home on my birthday mum?"

"Well Jade the four of us have retired from the military and we'll all be working at Grey-Sloan."

"Wait so that means you guys will not be going back to Iraq anymore or doing anymore tours again?"

"Yes, that's right Jade all four of us are staying here for good and you'll be home with your mum and I for good."

Hearing her parents telling her this caused Jade to cry again and embrace all four of them again it seemed after so long her greatest dream was finally coming true, she was going to have her four favourite people with her for good and she was no longer going to have to worry about them not returning something that up until now was a dream for Jade, a fantasy that was turning into reality yes she finally had what she wanted her family to be reunited with her for good and Jade could not have felt more happier or blessed in her life.

 _Authors note: Ok guys so I will leave this story here let me know what you all think also let me know if you want me to write a sequel about them being a family, because I will be happy to write one anyways I hope you like and I hope it makes people think how lucky we are to have people fight to keep us safe at night xxxx._


End file.
